Together
by RaihnSage
Summary: 5 years after graduation, a friends meeting, with an unexpected turn of events. No Hunny-sempai, sorry


Together

Together…they have always been together, from the moment they were born till now, more than 20 years and they are inseparatable, but that was a normal thing, they're twins, after all.

At first, they didn't like to mingle with other people, being together was enough for them, they always played alone; people thought that they were too shy to play with other children, but they were wrong, all wrong, playing together was the outmost fun for the two of them, other kids would be boring to play with.

Even at school, they stayed together, they were always in the same class sitting next to each other, never allowing anyone to get close to them; this is how they preferred to live like. Until one day they were approached by someone for the first time in many years, they were approached by none other than the school's prince, they didn't pay any attention to him at first, only stared at him, but he was persistent, he managed to convince them to join his club, the 'Host Club', and this is when they're life have changed.

They became more social, they started to communicate and 'entertain' girls, and they made quiet a fan base, but they didn't care about it that much though, what mattered to them was that they were still together, and this is all what they needed.

Then _she_ have came, and the whole 'Host Club' got turned upside down, she has managed to get close to them, they all liked her, but some more than others.

The older twin, Hikaru, fell I love with her, and things were getting too awkward around them in the club, so, one day Hikaru asked to talk to her in private; he confessed to her, and to his surprise, she returned his feelings.

Now, more than 5 years passed since that, but even with falling in love, they were still together.

***

It was a beautiful summer day, and the Hitachin brothers were getting ready to go out, it was a group meeting; ever since graduation, everyone got busy and met less and less, but there were some occasional meetings like this one.

"Kaouru?" The older Hitachin twin said as they were descending the stairs of their mansion.

"What?"

"I was thinking of proposing to Haruhi tonight."

"Great! I'm sure that she'll be more than happy when you propose to her!"

"You really think? I'm worried that she might want to concentrate on her career, rather than getting married."

"Don't worry about that, Haruhi loves you, and there is no way that she'll refuse to marry you, the only thing you should worry about is her fans though."

"I guess you're right" Hikaru agreed with his brother.

30 minutes later, they reached the café where they would meet with everyone else, when they entered, they saw everyone there waiting for them, and they greeted them and took their seats next to each other. Each one of their group have started working in their family's business, all except for Haruhi, who after graduation, was approached by a famous photographer who wanted to take some pictures of her to publish in some magazine, and to his –and her- surprise, every one who read the magazine like the new 'model', and this how Haruhi became a very famous model with a huge fan base.

Even though Hikaru and Haruhi were dating for a while, but they didn't meet very often, Haruhi have a very busy schedule, but she always tries to meet with Hikaru when she gets the chance; they were so deep I love that none of this has mattered.

The group chatted for a while, but they were interrupted by Hakaru.

"I have something to say" he said putting his hand in his pocket; everyone paid attention to him, he left his seat and went to Haruhi's side; he sat on one knee and stretched his hand that was previously I his pocket.

"Fujiyuka Haruhi, would you give me the honor of being my wife?"

Haruhi was dumbstruck, she didn't expect that, but she have always thought of the day when Hikaru would propose to her, and boy, this was way much better than she ever imagined; she was overwhelmed, she couldn't even respond, after some seconds have passed, she was finally able to find her voice.

"I do… I do…" her voice was breaking as her eyes filled with tears.

Hikaru gently slipped the ring in her finger

"Oh Hikaru, you can't imagine how happy I am!" Haruhi said throwing her arms around him.

The rest of the day was spent in laughter, and soon it was time to leave, but none of them was ready to call it a day yet, so they decided to walk on the sea shore, which was usually not crowded at this hour.

Hikaru and Haruhi walked behind the group with their hands entangled, but they didn't know that they were being followed, and that their follower was getting fed up.

"Haruhi-sama!!!!!" the follower yelled, the group stopped and turned to look at him.

"Who's that?" Kaoru asked

"I don't know, but from the way he looks, he's probably a stalker…" Tamaki answered him

"Haruhi-sama! I saw what happened! I saw everything! How could you do this to me?!?! You are mine and mine alone!! He can't take you away from me!!!"

"What's wrong with him?" Hikaru asked his now fiancé.

"I don't know, this is the first time I've seen him" Haruhi answered

"It's his entire fault!! If it wasn't for him, I would've made you mine! This is unforgivable, totally unforgivable!!" The man reached his hand to his pocket and pulled out a gun, before anybody could react, he shot 4 times.

2 figures fell o the ground soaked with their blood, the man ran away, but he was talked by Mori.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Haruhi yelled looking at the two figures on the ground.

"He jumped… how could he…?" Tamaki was amazed, for Kaoru was standing next to him, but he managed to jump in front of his brother and received the last 2 bullets. Tamaki got his phone and called the police and the ambulance, and then he went to Haruhi's side.

"Here, press this on his wound" he have Haruhi his jacket, and then he took off his shirt and pressed it on Kaoru's wound.

"Where is the ambulance?!" Haruhi yelled.

"They're on their way, they'll be here very soon" Tamaki tried to calm her down; but the two brothers were bleeding heavily, he prayed that the ambulance will get there soon, as if on cue, they heard sirens, and soon, the Hitachin twins were taken to the hospital.

***

Tamaki sighed as the last of the guests have left, he was depressed, this wasn't easy, wasn't easy at all, and he was going to break soon, he knew that, but he need to be strong, he _must_ be strong for_ her_.

He went to Haruhi's room, he knocked on the door, but she didn't respond to him, he knocked twice again before opening the door, but Haruhi was no where in sight. He went to the only place that he knew she would go to, and he was right, she was there sitting in her knees facing 2 marble bricks.

"Why did this have to happen?" she asked not looking at him.

"Haruhi…"

"It's my entire fault, if it wasn't for me, they…"

"Haruhi! What are you saying?! This is not your fault at all!" Tamaki interrupted sitting next to her.

"But… but…"

"It's not your fault; you have to be strong Haruhi, you have to get over this" he said hugging her tightly.

"I… can't, I can't be strong Tamaki, and… I just can't!" she cried

"You have to, if not for yourself, then for them"

"But… how can I? I can't imagine my life without them… he… he was my everything Tamaki! How can I simply just forget about him?! I was delighted when he proposed to me, but… soon after… he was gone…"

"This is hard on all of us! But we will all get over it together, because… because this is what Kaoru and Hikaru would've wanted us to do!" Tamaki felt that he was going to cry too, but he got a grip on himself, right now, he need to hold on, Haruhi needs him to be strong.

"I want them back Tamaki, I _need_ them back! They can't just leave like that, they… they…" her cries were preventing her from speakig; she sat there, crying in Tamaki's arms.

After some time, Haruhi calmed down and though of Tamaki's words.

"You're right, Tamaki, we have to get over it for their sake, though it won't be easy, but we can at least try"

"That's the Haruhi I know" he smiled to her

"It's getting chilly, want to go back inside?"

Haruhi nodded, they stood up and walked back to the house leaving the two tombstones alone, no… they were not alone, they were together.

"Together from the beginning and together till the end" was written on the two tombstones.

The End


End file.
